Darkness in the Forest
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: Every ten moons sixteen cats meet their doom. In every four clans, four cats are picked to be put in this sick game. Only one can survive, only one will win. The prize? Their life. Sixteen lives are lost as the four clans fall apart. But as the game goes on, it seems they will have a very unlikely victor. The cats must work together if they are to get out of the Black Forest alive
1. PrologueAllegiances

**_SpiritClan_**

**_Medicine Cats_**

**_Littlefoot; _**_Small white and black tom with pale blue eyes, former StormClan medicine cat_

**_Kestrlebreeze; _**_Brown and gray tom with hazel eyes, former DustClan medicine cat_

_**Echosoar;** __Light gray spotted she-cat with dark blue eyes, former RobinClan medicine cat_

_**Ravenflight;** __Black and finger she-cat with small paws and violet eyes, former CloudClan medicine cat_

**_Poppystream; _**_Mottled she-cat with black stripes and gray eyes, former DustClan medicine cat after Kestrelbreeze_

**_Runningriver; _**_Large black tom with bright blue eyes and long fur, former RobinClan medicine cat_

**_Warriors_**

_**Hazelstar;** __Cream-colored she-cat with hazel eyes and long legs, former RobinClan leader_

**_Fernleaf; _**_Gray and ginger she-cat with amber eyes, former DustClan warrior_

**_Firestrike; _**_Ginger tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail, former CloudClan warrior_

**_Skyfur; _**_Light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, former StormClan warrior_

**_Shadestripe; _**_Dark brown tom with dark green eyes, former RobinClan warrior_

**_Cedarstar; _**_Mottled dark brown tom with white flecks and amber eyes, former DustClan leader_

**_Rainleaf; _**_Tortoise-shell she-cat with hazel eyes, former DustClan warrior_

**_Redfern; _**_Ginger tom with black spots and violet eyes, former CloudClan warrior_

**_Bluesnow; _**_Blue-gray tom with light blue eyes and small paws, former RobinClan warrior_

**_Streamstar; _**_Dark gray spotted she-cat with long fur and amber eyes, former StormClan leader_

**_Apprentices_**

**_Swiftpaw; _**_Black and white tom with violet eyes, former CloudClan apprentice_

**_Berrypaw; _**_Cream-colored tom with black stripes and hazel eyes, former RobinClan apprentice_

**_Rowanpaw; _**_Light brown tom with darker flecks and bright blue eyes, former DustClan apprentice_

**_Dawnpaw; _**_Cream-colored she-cat with small paws and violet eyes, former CloudClan apprentice_

_**Lionpaw;** __Golden she-cat with amber eyes and large paws, former StormClan apprentice_

_**Nutpaw;** __Black and white striped she-cat with pale green eyes, former DustClan apprentice_

_**Silverpaw;** __Silver and black she-cat with dark brown eyes, former RobinClan apprentice_

* * *

**_Black Forest_**

**_Medicine Cats_**

**_Larkflight; _**_Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a scar over his left eye, former StormClan medicine cat_

**_Fawnstep; _**_Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes, former RobinClan medicine cat_

**_Stripetail; _**_Black tom with a white striped tail and dark blue eyes, former DustClan medicine cat_

**_Warriors_**

**_Applestrike; _**_Light brown tom with dark green eyes, former CloudClan warrior_

**_Tallfern; _**_Large gray tom with hazel eyes, former RobinClan warrior_

**_Nightstrike; _**_Pitch black tom with a scar under his left eye and amber eyes, former CloudClan warrior (Blackriver's brother)_

**_Foxclaw; _**_Rusty tom with black stripes and pale blue eyes. former DustClan warrior_

_**Gorsestar;** __Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes, former RobinClan leader_

_**Ravenclaw;** __Black and white tom with bright green eyes, former RobinClan warrior_

**_Rowanstar; _**_Black and gray mottled tom with pale green eyes, former StormClan leader_

**_Berryfoot; _**_White tom with black splotches and hzel eyes, former DustClan warrior_

_**Skypelt;** __Light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes, former CloudClan warrior_

**_Fireblaze; _**_Ginger she-cat with amber eyes, former StormClan warrior_

**_Lionstar; _**_Golden tom with large paws and yellow eyes, former DustClan leader_

_**Leafstream**; __Dark brown, Gray and black mottled she-cat with golden eyes, former DustClan warrior_

**_Blacksmoke; _**_Black tom with white paws and amber eyes, former StormClan warrior (Shadowclaw's brother)_

**_Shadowclaw; _**_Black tom with amber eyes, former StormClan warrior (Blacksmoke's brother)_

**_Apprentices_**

_**Darkpaw;** __Black and dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes, former DustClan apprentice_

**_Starlingpaw; _**_White and gray tom with bright blue eyes, former RobinClan apperntice_

**_Dearpaw; _**_Light brown tom with yellow eyes, former StormClan apperentice_

**_Stonepaw; _**_Light gray she-cat with golden eyes, former CloudClan apprentice_

**_Amberpaw; _**_Ginger she-cat with amber eyes, former DustClan apprentice_

**_Snakepaw; _**_Black and gray fluffy tom with dark green eyes, former RobinClan apprentice_

* * *

**_CloudClan_**

**_Leader_**

_**Wolfstar;** __Gray tom with amber eyes_

**_Deputy_**

_**Cindertail;** __Ginger and black she-cat with bright blue eyes_

**_Medicine Cat_**

**_Cedarheart; _**_Tortoise-shell tom with yellow eyes_

**_Warriors_**

_**Hazeltail;** __Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Blazeheart;** __Large white tom with green eyes_

_(Apprentice; Sandpaw)_

_**Smokefrost;** Light gray she-cat with amber eyes_

_**Talonfoot;** Dark brown spotted tom with pale green eyes_

**_Whitefern; _**_White and gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_(Apprentice; Rockpaw)_

**_Breezefoot; _**_Ginger she-cat with one gray paw and hazel eyes_

**_Honeyclaw; _**_Light gray tom with bright green eyes_

**_Hawkblaze; _**_Dark gray and brown mottled tom with amber eyes_

**_Grasspelt; _**_Cream-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_(Apprentice; Pebblepaw)_

**_Eaglesoar; _**_White, Light brown and black spotted she-cat with golden eyes_

**_Deergaze; _**_Light brown tom with blue eyes_

**_Snowfall; _**_White she-cat with black spots and amber eyes_

_(Apprentice; Wetpaw)_

**_Whispersong; _**_L__ight gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes_

**_Blackriver; _**_Pitch black tom with amber eyes and a scar under his right eye (Nightstrike's brother)_

_(Apprentice; Jaypaw)_

**_Rivershadow; _**_Black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_(Apprentice; Skypaw)_

**_Apprentices_**

**_Skypaw; _**_White she-cat with green eyes (Jaypaw's sister)_

**_Jaypaw; _**_White tom with blue eyes (Skypaw's brother)_

_**Wetpaw;** L__ight gray tom with bright yellow eyes_

_**Rockpaw;** __Dark gray and brown tom with amber eyes_

**_Pebblepaw; _**_Black and gray tom with golden eyes_

_**Sandpaw;** __Sandy-colored tom with dark green eyes_

**_Queens_**

_**Dawnsky;** __Light gray striped she-cat with long legs and amber eyes_

_(Mother to Blackriver's kits; Nightkit, Sagekit and Shadowkit)_

_**Brightsky;** __White and light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_(Mother to Deergaze's kits; Sunkit and Wolfkit)_

**_Elders_**

_**Fawnbelly;** __Light brown and white spotted tom with yellow eyes_

**_Ashfern; _**_Ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

* * *

**_StormClan_**

**_Leader_**

_**Shadowstar;** __Black tom, amber eyes, sharp fangs, sharp claws_

_(Apprentice: Wolfpaw)_

**_Deputy_**

**_Foxtail; _**_Rusty tom, brown eyes, black paws, black ear tips, white chest, white tail tip (Cloverfoot's brother)_

**_Medicine Cat_**

_**Cloverfoot;** Mottled she-cat with amber eyes (Foxtail's sister)_

_(Apprentice; Fuzzypaw)_

**_Warriors_**

**_Vinepelt; _**_Brown tom with black patches, black eyes,_

**_Moonshine; _**_Gray she-cat with black and white patches, amber eyes_

_**Echostrike;** __White and black she-cat with green eyes_

_**Featherpelt;** __Black and gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Smoketail; _**_Smoky gray tom with hazel eyes_

_**Iceshadow;** __Dark gray she-cat with green eyes_

**_Snowberry; _**_Pure white she-cat, green eyes,_

**_Fireblaze; _**_Ginger she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Kestrellight; _**_Brown, white and gray mottled tom with green eyes_

**_Pinefern; _**_B__lack she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Apprentices_**

**_Wolfpaw; _**_Black she-cat, tail with white tip, ears with white tips, amber eyes_

**_Fuzzypaw; _**_White tom with blue eyes_

**_Ashpaw; _**_Light gray tom with bright blue eyes_

_**Ravenpaw;** __Black tom with amber eyes_

_**Snakepaw;** __White tom with bright green eyes_

_**Frostpaw;** __White tom with Bright green eyes_

**_Queens:_**

**_Sorrelfur; _**_Cream-colored she-cat with pale blue eyes_

_(Mother of Foxtail's kits; Rainkit, Shrewkit, Fernkit, Ivykit, Sandkit and Swiftkit)_

**_Duskwind; _**_Gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_(Mother of Vinepelt's kits; Dustkit and Rabbitkit)_

**_Elders_**

_**Owlwhisker;** __Dark bown tom with pale yellow eyes_

**_Fernshade; _**_Black she-cat with amber eyes_

* * *

**_DustClan_**

**_Leader_**

_**Harestar;** Dark brown tom with light blue eyes_

**_Deputy _**

_**Littlepine;** Small white she-cat with violet eyes_

**_Medicine Cat_**

_**Rowanbreeze;** Light brown flecked tom with amber eyes_

**_Warriors_**

**_Nightwhisper; _**_Black and white tom with blue eyes_

**_Hazeldawn; _**_Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes_

**_Skypool; _**_Gray she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Ivyflare; _**_Ginger and black she-cat with green eyes_

_**Flameheart;** __Ginger tom with green eyes_

_**Shrewclaw;** __Sandy-colored she-cat yellow eyes_

**_Bluefrost; _**_Blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes_

**_Breezefire; _**_Ginger and white tom with pale green eyes_

**_Leafsky; _**_Golden tom with long legs and yellow eyes_

_**Sunlight;** __Golden she-cat with bright green eyes_

_**Bramblefire;** __Ginger tom with pale blue eyes_

_**Bouncetail;** __Black and ginger tom with amber eyes_

**_Boltclaw; _**_Silver tom with yellow eyes_

**_Hollystripe; _**_Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Apprentices_**

**_Shadepaw; _**_Dark gray tom with bright green eyes_

**_Pinepaw; _**_Black and gray mottled she-cat with amber eyes_

_**Wetpaw;** __Black tom with long fur and yellow eyes_

_**Lionpaw;** __Golden tom with amber eyes_

_**Tigerpaw;** __White and black striped she-cat with bright green eyes_

**_Brightpaw; _**_Light gray she-cat with pale green eyes_

**_Queens_**

**_Brindlefrost; _**_White and black she-cat with pale green eyes_

_(Mother to Bramblefire's kits; Frostkit, Sandkit, and Lilykit)_

_**Icefire;** __White she-cat with amber eyes_

_(Mother to Flameheart's kits; Snowkit and Foxkit)_

_**Ivywing;** __Ginger and white she-cat with a long tail and hazel eyes_

_(Mother to Nightwhisper's kits; Adderkit, Amberkit, and Applekit)_

**_Elders_**

**_Poppysage; _**_Black and brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes_

_**Tawnystrike;** __Dark brown spotted she-cat with dark green eyes_

* * *

**_RobinClan_**

**_Leader_**

**_Jaystar; _**_White she-cat with black paws, black ears and bright blue eyes_

**_Deputy_**

**_Starlingwing; _**_Dark brown tom with pale green eyes_

**_Medicine Cat_**

**_Raventail; _**_Black and white tom with pale blue eyes_

**_Warriors_**

**_Whitebird; _**_White she-cat with pale green eyes_

**_Blackfeather; _**_Black tom with long legs and hazel eyes_

**_Sparrowpelt; _**_Dark brown she-cat with lighter spots and golden eyes_

_**Fernwing;** __Mottled she-cat with pale yellow eyes_

**_Eagleclaw; _**_Golden and silver tom with bright green eyes_

**_Birdsong; _**_Tortoise-shell she-cat with bright green eyes_

**_Jaystorm; _**_Black tom with white paws_

**_Wingfeather; _**_Black and light brown striped tom with yellow eyes_

**_Crowberry; _**_Silver and black tom with hazel eyes_

**_Featherfall; _**_Cream-colored she-cat with dark blue eyes_

**_Songbird; _**_Light gray she-cat with bright green eyes_

**_Bramblewing; _**_Dark brown tom with dark blue eyes_

**_Firefeather; _**_Ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Hawkfern; _**_Tortoise-shell tom with hazel eyes_

**_Apprentices_**

**_Crowpaw; _**_White and black she-cat with pale green eyes_

**_Featherpaw; _**_Light gray she-cat with hazel eyes_

**_Starlingpaw; _**_Dark brown and black striped tom with bright blue eyes_

_**Ravenpaw;** __Black tom with amber eyes_

**_Queens_**

**_Bluefeather; _**_Dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes_

_(Mother to Bramblewing's kits, Sunkit and Snowkit)_

**_Blackbird; _**_Pitch Black she-cat with pale green eyes_

_(Mother to Starlingwing's kits; Dovekit and Frostkit)_

**_Elders_**

**_Larkfeather;_**

_Dark brown spotted tom with amber eyes_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"SpiritClan think they are so powerful, just wait until they see what we have in store for their precious Clans!" a small she-cat snickered. Her dark pelt blended in with the dark forest she lived in. All was quiet in the forest, except for the chatter of the Black forest and SpiritClan warriors. Five SpiritClan warriors had come to speak to the Black Forest warriors.

"There is nothing SpiritClan can do to prevent this. Have you anything to say, Runningriver?" a black tom sneered.

"The Clans are strong, they will fight through this. You haven't been here very long, Nightstrike. You of all cats should still know how strong the your old Clan is, you couldn't manage to defeat one of the warriors." Runningriver growled.

"I showed mercy to him because he was my kin, which was my one mistake. I promise you, I will make the remainder of his life even more miserable than it is now." Nightstrike spat.

"What could you possibly do to make his life any more miserable than it is? He grew up alongside you." a small black and white SpiritClan apprentice scowled.

"Swiftpaw, you'd better be careful what you say here. You aren't in your precious hunting grounds!" the small she-cat hissed, unsheathing her claws.

"Easy, Darkpaw. As much as it would amuse me, we didn't ask them here to fight them." said another voice, stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Shadowclaw." Darkpaw said, taking a step back from the SpiritClan apprentice.

"Why _did_ you ask us here?" a white tom snarled, narrowing his eyes at the large tom.

"The reason is simple, Littlefoot. We asked you to come here, to send your precious Clans a warning. It wouldn't be nice of us to just show up and take four of their cats away without them knowing about it first." Shadowclaw sighed mockingly.

"Why wouldn't you? It seems like something you would do." Swiftpaw hissed.

"There's a simple answer for that, too. Fear. I want them to be afraid. I want them to have their fur sticking up, frightened at the thought that it could be them who we take away." Shadowclaw laughed.

"You may be taking them away from the Clans, but you can never take the Clans from them. The are strong and they will fight through this." Runningriver insisted.

"If that is what helps you, you may think that. That is all we wanted with you, now leave the Black Forest at once." Shadowclaw's voice boomed.

"Come along, Swiftpaw. Runningriver wrapped his tail around the small tom, leading his away.

"Now, we must choose the cats for the Taking. It is in less than two days, everything must be perfect." Shadowclaw smiled slyly. Howls of agreement broke out as more Black Forest warrior joined him.

"Shadowclaw, if you don't mind I would like to be the one to visit CloudClan." Nightstrike said, looking straight into the tom's fearful, amber eyes.

"Why is it that I should choose you, instead of another former CloudClan cat? One who has been here longer?" Shadowclaw frowned.

"Because I haven't been here as long as the others. Almost every cat in that Clan will remember me and I want to see the look on their faces when I am the one to take their cats away from them." he insisted.

"I am wondering, if that is the case or is that you really just want to see your brother?" Shadowclaw narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care about him. He's weak, just like the other CloudClan warriors. It's the look on his face I want to see most of all when he realises that I wasn't that easy to get rid of." Nightstrike growled, sinking his claws into the soil.

"Nightstrike, your determination impresses me. You will be the cat to visit CloudClan." Shadowclaw decided.

"Thank you, Shadowclaw." Nightstrike dipped his head before turning away.

"Nightstrike, I wasn't finished." Shadowclaw growled.

"My apologies, Shadowclaw." Nightstrike said, embarrassed as he padded back over to the large black tom.

"Nightstrike, your loyalty to your brother concerns me." he narrowed his eyes.

"I have no loyalty to that stupid fur-ball. I would very much like to see him dead." Nightstrike snarled.

"Then I suppose you would have no problem with him participating in the games." Shadowclaw prompted.

"No problem at all." Nightstrike smiled.

"Then he shall be one of the CloudClan warriors." Shadowclaw decided. Nightstrike sat back, satisfied. _I can't wait to see that weakling's face when I call his name! _


	2. CloudClan

"Skypaw wake up!" Skypaw's brother, Jaypaw growled. He was her only littermate, he was always at her side.

"Did Rivershadow ask for me?" Skypaw asked, half asleep. Her brother rolled his blue eyes. _Of course my mentor didn't ask for me. _Skypaw stumbled to her paws and stretched.

"No, mouse-brain. You know what today is." Jaypaw retorted.

"Don't remind me." Skypaw scoffed. Of course she knew what today was, everyone did. Today was the Taking, Wolfstar had warned them about the Black Forest's evil game. All four clans had no choice but to participate. Today was the day four cats will be sent to their death. Two apprentices and two warriors. Today was the day she would be taken away and perhaps never come back alive. Skypaw had no choice in the matter, she was the only she-cat apprentice in CloudClan. There are five tom apprentices; Jaypaw, Wetpaw, Rockpaw, Sandpaw and Pebblepaw. Skypaw, one of the tom apprentices, a she-cat warrior and a tom warrior will be taken away from the Clan today. They will be taken somewhere in the Black forest, at least that's what Wolfstar said. He received a warning from SpiritClan about what Shadowclaw, the leader of the Black Forest, had planned.

"Jaypaw! Skypaw! Come out here!" Their mother, Hazeltail called. Skypaw and her brother padded out of the apprentice den. Their mother and father, Blazeheart were waiting for them. They both had a twinkle of sadness in their eyes. Skypaw could they felt sorry for her. They both knew that she would be taken today. They both knew she wouldn't return. Skypaw had no chance. Her white pelt wouldn't blend in with the forest and she didn't have that much of training. After all, she had only started her apprentice training a moon ago.

"We must go and sit with the Clan, it is almost time for the Taking to start." Blazeheart mewed, there was sadness in his voice.

"Look at you two! Your fur is a mess!" Hazeltail hissed, changing the subject. She began licking Jaypaw's white pelt. Skypaw and her brother looked exactly alike, except Skypaw had green eyes, and he had blue eyes.

"Stop it!" Jaypaw protested, wriggling out of our mother's grasp. She began licking Skypaw's pelt, her rough tongue lapped her head.

"Ok, my fur is good enough! Can we just go now?" She hissed. Skypaw hated it when her mother groomed her pelt, she knew Jaypaw hated it too. But Skypaw put up with it today, only because she would be taken away.

"Alright. Let's go sit down with the rest of the clan" Blazeheart sighed. Skypaw padded beside her brother over to the other apprentices. They had a special place for the apprentices to sit, right in front of the Great Stump. Behind them, were the warriors. On the other side of the camp sat the medicine cat, the queens, the elders and the kits. _I wish I could sit over there. _Skypaw thought. The camp began getting darker, as if the sun was disappearing. Chills ran up Skypaw's spine as the camp got colder. A black spiral flashed down from the sky onto the great stump.

"Skypaw, what's happening?" Jaypaw whispered in her ear, for the first time she could hear the fear in her brother's voice.

"Don't you mouse-brain's know anything? The Black Forest cat has arrived." Sandpaw scoffed. The sandy-colored tom never liked Jaypaw and Skypaw. He's always hated them. He's the most experienced apprentice in CloudClan. He would kill them both the first chance he got. Skypaw glanced back towards the stump. Sandpaw was right, standing on the stump was a black tom. He had a scar under his left eye.

"Nightstrike." Pebblepaw muttered under his breath.

"Who's Nightstrike?" Jaypaw asked in a low whisper.

"He died when I was just a kit." Pebblepaw muttered.

"Died? But he's standing in front of us!" Jaypaw scoffed.

"The Black Forest is the opposite of SpiritClan. They are filled with hatred. But one thing they have in common is that you have to die to go to either of them." Wetpaw sighed.

"But who was Nightstike?" Jaypaw asked

"He's my brother." Skypaw turned to see Blackriver standing behind them.

"What happened?" Jaypaw asked his mentor curiously.

"He was angry when he failed his warrior assessment. It made him even angrier when I passed mine and became a warrior before he did. A moon later, he became a warrior but he still hated me. One day, I was out hunting when he attacked me. I-I was defending myself. I had my claws sheathed at first, I didn't want to hurt him since he was my brother. He gave me this scar, the one below my right eye." Blackriver sighed, flicking his tail towards his eye.

"How did he get _his _scar, on his left eye?" Skypaw asked curiously.

"I gave it to him." Blackriver sighed.

"But he had to die, in order to be a Black Forest warrior. How did he die?" Jaypaw asked curiously.

"Like I said, I had my claws sheathed at first. But then I realised he wasn't going to stop until one of us was dead. I didn't want to do it, but if he didn't hesitate to attack me, his own brother than SpiritClan knows who else he would attack. So I had to do what was best for the Clan. It was only a few sunrises before you two were born. I knew he didn't believe in SpiritClan, but I never knew that he would be so." Blackriver's voice trailed off. Seeing that he didn't want to talk about Nightstrike's betrayal anymore, Skypaw and Jaypaw turned their attention back to the Black Forest tom.

"Hello. Many of you never thought you would see me again. Here I am." Nightstrike snickered. Skypaw could see the terror in some of the cats eyes. Of course they hadn't forgotten him, it wasn't too long ago that he had betrayed CloudClan.

"Just get on with it, Nightstrike. I know you must be enjoying this, tearing apart the Clan that you grew up in. Your kin." Wolfstar growled.

"You're right about one thing, Wolfstar. I am enjoying this. I thought I would have a little fun with CloudClan first, but I should really get started. For those who don't know who I am, I am Nightstrike of the Black Forest. I have come to take the four cats who have been chosen to fight in the games. As you may already know, the Black Forest have made a very fun game, four cats from the four clans have been chosen to fight in this game. Sixteen cats will be taken, only one will come home alive. Let's start with the warriors, shall we?" Nightstrike purred, glancing at Wolfstar for confirmation.

"Just get it over with, Nightstrike." Wolfstar growled.

"From CloudClan, the warriors Blackriver and Smokefrost have been chosen to compete in the games." Nightstrike purred. Skypaw watched the two warriors come forward, their faces whoed no expression.

"He must have chosen Blackriver specifically." Jaypaw muttered. He sat close to Skypaw, their pelts brushing. Skypaw knew he would miss her terribly. _He'll just have to move on without me. _

"Now for the two apprentices. From CloudClan, the apprentices Sandpaw and Skypaw have been chosen to compete in the games." The Black Forest tom purred. She watched Sandpaw as he padded forward, taking his place beside the warriors. Skypaw remained where she was, her body was frozen. Her heart pounded. She heard Jaypaw whimper beside her. The warrior behind her shoved her forward. Skypaw had no choice but to take her place beside Sandpaw. She glanced down at Jaypaw, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. Skypaw turned her gaze to her parents, their eyes were also filled with sadness. _They'll have to move on without me, just as Jaypaw will have to. _

"These are the four cats who will take part in the games. Remember, only one cat will come home alive. There are also twelve other cats, so don't get your hopes up. They may go and talk to their families and friends for it may be the last time they ever do." Nightstrike smiled. Skypaw stumbled over to Jaypaw, Hazeltail and Blazeheart.

"Fight hard and maybe you can win. Then you can come home." Jaypaw mewed.

"I'll try." She mewed, doubt in her voice. Blazeheart and Hazeltail remained silent. She didn't know what to say to them. Skypaw stood beside them silently until Nightstrike beckoned them to come back.

"It is time to leave." Nightstrike announced. Smokefrost was the first to pad over to him. Sandpaw said goodbye to his family before padding over to the Black Forest cat as well. Skypaw turned to see Blackriver saying goodbye to his mate and kits before padding over to his brother. He didn't even look at him as he sat beside Smokefrost. Skypaw took a deep breath before padding away from her family.

"Brother, I'm curious. Where is your SpiritClan to protect you now, when you need them?" Nightstrike sneered.

"SpiritClan will always protect me, which is the more than I can say for you,_ Nightstrike._." Blackriver spat his brother's name in disgust.

"If that is what you need to tell yourself, so be it. SpiritClan can not protect you in the Black Forest." Nightstrike scoffed.

"Skypaw!" Jaypaw screamed. Blazeheart had to hold him back so he didn't run to her. Skypaw heard a loud whooshing sound as black smoke surrounded them. It started whizzing around them in a spiral, she knew it would take the five of them to the Black Forest.

"Good luck Skypaw!" She heard her mother call as her paws were lifted off the ground. _Luck is exactly what I need. Only SpiritClan can help me win the games. _Skypaw knew she was going to die, she had no chance of winning. Skypaw closed her eyes tight, wishing she would open them and be safe in the apprentice den. But deep down, Skypaw knew she wouldn't be in the apprentice den once she opened her eyes. Skypaw would be in the Black Forest. There wouldn't be much time left before Skypaw would have to fight for her life.

**As you may have already figured it out, it is based on the hunger games. The first four chapters will be in the point of view of a cat in each Clan. Review what you think! What do you think, what are these four cats chances are of winning? **


	3. StormClan

Foxtail lay in the warriors den, unable to fall asleep. He could hear the breaths of his Clan mates as they slept. He couldn't sleep as he thought about the conversation that he had earlier.

"_We can't let them do this!" Foxtail growled. He lashed his tail angrily, his sister, Cloverfoot, Shadowstar and him were in Shadowstar's den discussing the warning Shadowstar and Cloverfoot had received from SpiritClan._

_"I don't think there is anything we can do." Cloverfoot sighed._

_"There must be! Shadowstar, surely you aren't going to just sit back and watch them take away two of our warriors and two StormClan apprentices for some stupid game?" Foxtail hissed angrily._

_"Foxtail, there is nothing I can do! I am powerless against the Black Forest." Shadowstar shook his head sadly._

_"So that's it. You are just going to sit back and watch as they take StormClan cats away. What if they take your son?" Foxtail growled. Foxtail scowled before leaving the leader's den when Shadowstar hadn't replied._

He sighed, stumbling to his paws. Foxtail padded out of the warriors den, careful not to disturb any of the other warriors. Foxtail took a deep breath and tasted the morning air. The dawn patrol hadn't even set out yet. He sighed and glanced around the camp. He could hear the kits squirming in the nursery, and the apprentices were starting to stir.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Foxtail jumped at the voice. He turned to see Wolfpaw, the oldest apprentice standing behind him.

"No." Foxtail sighed.

"Isn't there anything that Shadowstar can do to stop this?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I don't know. He says there isn't anything. How's your leg?" he asked. A three moons ago, Wolfpaw had been attacked by a dog and injured her leg. She had to stop her apprentice training for it to heal. Her sister, Moonshine had been made a warrior already. She had only just started her training again.

"It's fine. I don't see why everyone is fussing about me." she hissed.

"We're just making sure you're alright, that's all." Foxtail told her.

"Well I'm okay." she sighed.

"Are any of the other apprentices awake?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Ashpaw, Snakepaw and Frostpaw are just talking. They couldn't sleep and none of them are on the dawn patrol." Wolfpaw replied.

"Go and get them." Foxtail told her. She bounded away towards the apprentice den. Foxtail padded over to the warriors den to find their mentors.

"What is it, Foxtail?" Echostrike yawned.

"Is something wrong?" Iceshadow asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was going to ask if you and your apprentices would go hunting, the fresh-kill pile is low." he told them.

"Sure." Fireblaze shrugged, padding over to her apprentice, Ashpaw.

"Come on Frostpaw!" Iceshadow flicked her tail for her apprentice to join her.

"Fireblaze, are we on the dawn patrol?" Snakepaw asked his mentor.

"No. We're going hunting." she replied. Foxtail watched as they left the camp. Everything was quiet except for the chattering of the kits who were just waking up.

"Wolfpaw, why don't you join Iceshadow and Frostpaw?" Foxtail suggested.

"Are you sure? What if Shadowstar wonders where I went? I don't want to upset him! I need to get my apprentice training finished so I can become a warrior like Moonshine." Wolfpaw said nervously.

"Just go. I'll let him know where you went." Foxtail laughed.

"Okay. Thanks Foxtail!" Wolfpaw purred as she raced out of the camp.

"She's going to make a great warrior." Cloverfoot purred.

"You're right about that." I turned to see the StormClan leader. Foxtail hadn't even noticed Shadowstar had come out of his den.

"She should already be a warrior." Moonshine, Wolfpaw's sister hissed, lashing her tail angrily.

"She will be a warrior, she just has to finish her training. Her paw is healed, she should be a warrior in less than a moon." Cloverfoot reassured the new warrior.

"I hope so." Moonshine sighed.

"Did you need anything, Moonshine?" Shadowstar asked her.

"Um, I was wondering if I could go on the dawn patrol?" she asked.

"Just let Iceshadow know you will be joining her patrol." Foxtail told her.

"Thank you." Moonshine purred, bounding away.

"She is an eager warrior. She may even be Clan leader one day." Shadowstar mewed.

"It's a shame that we are losing four of our cats today." Foxtail shot Shadowstar an accusing look.

"Foxtail, I've told you. There is nothing we can do against the Black Forest." Shadowstar sighed.

"There must be! We can't just sit around." Foxtail growled.

"Foxtail, whoever the cats are, I know they will be cats that StormClan can be proud of. The Black Forest warriors can force our cats to go with them, but they can't force them to become like them." Cloverfoot mewed.

"You're right, but it's still wrong." Foxtail sighed.

"They will be here soon, I had better call the Clan together." Shadowstar sighed.

"But almost everyone is out in the forest. Can you blame them? They don't want to be in the camp, knowing that a warrior from the Black Forest is going to be here to take our of them away?" Cloverfoot sighed.

"That why I sent so many of them out of the camp." Foxtail sighed.

"Send Vinepelt to get them." Shadowstar sighed. Foxtail nodded, padding over to the mottled tom.

"Vinepelt, go into the forest and order every cat that is out to return to camp." he said sadly.

"It's time, isn't it?" Vinepelt asked.

"Yes. The Black Forest warrior will be here soon." Foxtail sighed.

"I just wish there was something we could do to stop them." Vinepelt said before walking out of the camp. Foxtail could see his kits bounding out of the nursery. He padded over to them.

"Hi Foxtail!" Ivykit purred.

"Why is everyone so sad?" Swiftkit asked. I looked over to Sorrelfur, my mate. She shook her head. Foxtail knew what she was telling him. _They are too young to understand. _

"Watch this!" Rainkit purred, leaping at my tail. It seemed to have made Swiftkit forget about his question when he joined in with the other kits, leaping at my tail. I felt tiny pricks of pain as their claws dug into my tail.

"Kits, Cloverfoot doesn't have that many herbs. She doesn't need to be wasting them on Foxtail when he has to go their because his kits had sliced up his tail." she said sternly.

"Sorry, Foxtail." Rainkit sighed.

"It's alright." Foxtail purred.

"Come along, Foxtail has other things to do. He can't just play with you kits all the time." Sorrelfur said, nudging them into the clearing.

"They are growing fast. They'll be apprentices soon." Foxtail muttered.

"Yeah. I just hope when they do, the little game the Black forest has come up with will be over with." Sorrelfur sighed. Foxtail glanced over to his kits, they were leaping at each other and rolling around. They seemed really happy.

"I'm going to be the greatest StormClan warrior ever!" Swiftkit purred.

"You can be the greatest warrior, but I'll be the best leader StormClan has ever seen!" Sandkit said, leaping at his brother.

"Shadowstar is a pretty good leader." Shrewkit mewed.

"Yeah. I don't think you'll ever be as good as Shadowstar." Fernkit laughed.

"If Shadowstar is such a great leader why is he sitting by, watching as the Black Forest cats are going to take away four of our Clan mates?" Foxtail muttered to himself quietly. Sorrelfur seemed to have heard him.

"Foxtail, you know Shadowstar is doing all he can." Sorrelfur said, licking Foxtail's ear gently.

"I guess." Foxtail sighed.

"I can't believe four of us are going to be taken away." Foxtail turned to see the cats who had been out of the camp had returned.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather here for a Clan meeting!" Shadowstar called.

"Let's go." Sorrelfur sighed. Foxtail sat next to Sorrelfur, their kits in front of them.

"You all know about what the Black Forest has planned. Whoever they take with them, StormClan will be proud of them." Shadowstar sighed, leaping down from the rock. As soon as he did that, a large black tornado swirled down from the sky, right where he was standing just moments before. When it faded away, two cats were standing there.

"Hello, weak StormClan cats. Let us introduce ourselves since none of you mouse-brains remember us." one of them growled.

"I am Shadowclaw, this is my brother, Blacksmoke. We are the Black Forest warriors chosen to take the four cats away from your precious Clan." Shadowclaw sneered.

"We will make this Clan pay for what they did to my brother and me." Blacksmoke growled.

"Now, let's get things started shall we? We chose these cats ourselves. We hope you like our choice." Shadowclaw laughed.

"Let's start with the warriors. The warriors that we chose are Moonshine and Foxtail." Blacksmoke purred. Foxtail felt his heart sink. _Me. I have to go with them. _

"No!" Sorrelfur cried, burying her head into Foxtail's shoulder.

"What are they talking about, Foxtail?" Shrewkit frowned.

"Where are they taking you?" Swiftkit asked.

"You aren't leaving us, are you?" Fernkit narrowed her eyes.

"You're leaving because I attacked your tail this morning, aren't you! Foxtail! I told you that I was sorry!" Rainkit cried.

"Will you two warriors come forward? We don't have all day." Shadowclaw said, bored.

"I have to go." Foxtail said, his pelt bristling. He had to ignore the protests of Sorrelfur and his kits. He took a deep breath before padding forward to take his place next to Moonshine. He could see her shaking in fear.

"I was just made a warrior." Moonshine muttered.

"Now for the apprentices." Blacksmoke purred, flicking his tail happily. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"The apprentices chosen for our games are Wolfpaw and Fuzzypaw." Shadowclaw mewed. Foxtail glanced towards Shadowstar. His eyes were wide.

"That isn't fair!" Cloverfoot growled.

"What isn't fair?" Shadowclaw mocked.

"Fuzzypaw is a _medicine cat_ apprentice." Cloverfoot hissed.

"He is an apprentice, all the same." Shadowclaw smirked. Foxtail watched the small white tom pad forward with Wolfpaw at his side.

"These are the StormClan cats who will be taking part in our games. You may all go and see your families, it may be the last time you ever do." Shadowclaw smirked. Foxtail padded over to Sorrelfur and nudged her gently.

"I wish it weren't you, Foxtail." she whispered.

"I know. But I would rather it be me than any other warrior. I would rather it be just me, but Moonshine, Fuzzypaw and Wolfpaw will be there as well." Foxtail sighed.

"Foxtail." Foxtail turned to see his sister.

"Foxtail, fight hard and maybe you will win." she sighed.

" I don't want to fight. I won't take away another warrior's life." Foxtail shook his head.

"I understand." Cloverfoot nodded.

"Take care." Foxtail gave her ears a lick before he turned to his kits. "You all must listen to Sorrelfur, alright? I'm sure will all become great warriors. I wish I could be there to see it." he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Fernkit frowned.

"Why are you leaving us, Foxtail?" Swiftkit asked.

"Don't you want to stay with us?" Rainkit cried.

"I want to stay, but I can't." Foxtail sighed.

"Why?" Ivykit asked.

"Foxtail, why can't you stay?" Shrewkit frowned.

"You are too young to understand. When you are older, than you will understand." Foxtail sighed.

"I will explain to you, why your father had to leave when you are a few moons older." Sorrelfur dipped her head.

"I'll always be proud of you. Don't you forget that. I will be watching from Silverpelt." Foxtail told his kits. He padded over to Shadowstar. He couldn't look at his kits without feeling sadness. _I won't be coming back, I won't get to see them grow up. If there's a chance Moonshine, Wolfpaw or Fuzzypaw can win, I will give it to them. _

"Foxtail." Shadowstar sighed.

"I already know there is nothing you can do. I wanted to let you know that I will protect your son. I will do anything I can to make sure Fuzzypaw gets home." Foxtail promised.

"Thank you, Foxtail. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. Foxtail, I am proud to call you my deputy. Your kits will grow to be strong warriors." Shadowstar purred.

"There is no need to thank me, Shadowstar. If things were reversed, and you were going to the Black Forest with one of my sons I know you would do the same. Goodbye Shadowstar. You are a great leader, and an amazing friend. You'll see me again, when you leave StormClan to join our warrior ancestors I will be waiting for you." Foxtail told him.

"May SpiritClan light your path in the Black Forest, old friend." Shadowstar dipped his head.

"That is enough! Your time for goodbyes is over. It time we left for the Black Forest." Blacksmoke snickered. Without another word Foxtail padded over to the two Black Forest warriors.

"Foxtail!" he stopped when Swiftkit bounded over to him.

"Swiftkit, I must leave." he sighed, trying not to look into the small kit's amber eyes.

"You aren't coming back, are you?" he asked quietly.

"No. If there is a chance one of the others can come back, I will gladly sacrifice myself for them." I told him.

"Foxtail, I'll take care the others. You don't have to worry. You are the bravest cat in this Clan, I'm glad that you are my father." Swiftpaw nudged Foxtail's paw.

"You will make a fine leader some day." Foxtail dipped his head to the small tom.

"I don't understand why you are leaving, only that I should be proud of you. I'll never forget you, Foxtail. I promise I'll be the best warrior I can be, knowing that you are going to be watching over me." Swiftkit mewed.

"I know you will be." Foxtail purred.

"We said goodbyes were over." Shadowclaw growled, shoving Swiftkit away roughly. Foxtail watched as his son tumbled away, his rusty pelt getting covered in dust.

"Hey!" Foxtail protested.

"Be quiet." Blacksmoke snarled, shoving Foxtail towards the others. Foxtail sat next to Fuzzypaw, their pelts brushing.

"I'll take care of you." he whispered. The small medicine cat apprentice made no signs of hearing him. Foxtail glanced back to his Clan mates. A black tornado surrounded them. He knew it would take him to the Black Forest. They last thing Foxtail saw before the tornado carried him away was the sadness that twinkled in the eyes of his kits.

**So what do you think? What are Foxtail's, Moonshine's, Wolfpaw's and Fuzzypaw's chances of winning? Do you think the victor will be from StormClan? **


	4. DustClan

"Shadepaw! You can't leave the camp." one of the senior warriors growled.

"I'm sorry, Bouncetail. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to leave." Shadepaw mumbled.

"Bouncetail, I sent him hunting. Why hasn't he left yet?" Shadepaw's mentor, Ivyflare growled.

"Ivyflare, no one is allowed to leave the camp. You should know that. You were at the senior warriors meeting." Bouncetail hissed.

"Bouncetail, you can't order my apprentice around. You aren't his mentor, I am." Ivyflare snarled, digging her claws into the dirt.

"I am just following orders. You should be doing the same." Bouncetail spat. Shadepaw sat and watched the two warriors argue.

"I don't take orders from you. You aren't the deputy." Ivyflare snapped.

"Calm down, both of you." Shadepaw turned to see the DustClan deputy padding over to them.

"Littlepine." Bouncetail dipped his head.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Littlepine sighed.

"Bouncetail is ordering my apprentice around. I sent Shadepaw to hunt close to the camp, and Bouncetail wouldn't let him by." Ivyflare said, glaring at the tom.

"Bouncetail, where is _your_ apprentice?" Littlepine frowned.

"Tigerpaw is cleaning out the elders den. She volunteered to do it. When was the last time _your _apprentice volunteered to do work for the elders?" Bouncetail smirked at Ivyflare.

"I cleaned out the elders den and searched them for ticks yesterday!" Shadepaw growled at him, his pelt bristling in anger. Shadepaw lashed his tail angrily and dug his claws into the soil.

"Calm down, Shadepaw." Littlepine warned. Shadepaw nodded and sheathed his claws.

"Ivyflare, Bouncetail, why are you always arguing? You used to get along so well when you were kits, whatever happened?" Littlepine sighed.

"Nightwhisper happened." Bouncetail hissed, storming away.

"I can't stand that stupid fur-ball!" Ivyflare growled, walking away leaving Shadepaw with Littlepine.

"Come on Shadepaw, I'll go hunting with you." she sighed.

"You said they used to get along, do you know what happened?" Shadepaw asked.

"Yes." Littlepine sighed, shaking her head.

"What happened?" Shadepaw turned to see Tigerpaw. A low growl erupted in Shadepaw's throat. _Why can't she just go away! _Shadepaw had never really liked Tigerpaw. He wasn't sure why, she just wasn't a very likeable she-cat.

"Be nice, Shadepaw. I told Tigerpaw she could join us." Littlepine scoffed.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I knew _he_ was going to be here." Tigerpaw snarled.

"I wouldn't have come either. I can't stand her! She's just a stupid fur-ball!" Shadepaw spat, his dark pelt bristling.

"Honestly? You two are just as bad as your mentors. Maybe that is what started your quarrel." Littlepine sighed.

"It isn't Ivyflare's fault that she's an obnoxious fur-ball." Shadepaw scoffed.

"And it isn't Bountail's fault that he is a stupid mouse-brain!" Tigerpaw spat.

"Enough!" Littlepine growled.

"So what happened that changed Ivyflare and Bouncetail?" Shadepaw asked, glaring at Tigerpaw.

"I bet I already know." Tigerpaw mumbled. It seemed like only Shadepaw had heard her.

"What do you mean?" he scoffed.

"It means that your are just like your mentor. So I bet she's just a stupid mouse-brain, like you." Tigerpaw shrugged.

"Well Bouncetail is like you, so he must be an obnoxious fur-ball, just like you." Shadepaw spat.

"You two stop that, right now. You shouldn't speak about any warrior like that. Return to the camp, you'll be searching the elders for ticks and changing their moss for a moon. Go now." Littlepine growled, cuffing the two apprentices over the head. Shadepaw turned and stalked back to camp.

"I thought the two of you were hunting, you both come back with nothing?" one of the warriors scoffed.

"This stupid fur-ball made Littlepine angry so she sent us back." Tigerpaw hissed, swatting Shadepaw in the face with her tail before padding away.

"It's okay, Shadepaw. Don't listen to her." Shadepaw's sister, Brightpaw purred.

"I don't need your sympathy!" Shadepaw spat at his sister before padding to the elders den.

"Shadepaw. You're back already?" Ivyflare narrowed her eyes.

"Littlepine sent me back. I called Bouncetail an obnoxious fur-ball and she got angry." Shadepaw sighed.

"Why would you call him that?" Ivyflare frowned.

"Tigerpaw was there, she said you and me were a lot alike, and called you a stupid mouse-brain." Shadepaw explained.

"Than I am proud of you." Ivyflare grinned.

"I have to go clean out the elders den." Shadepaw told her.

"Is that your punishment?" she asked.

"No, Tigerpaw being there is the punishment." Shadepaw laughed.

"Well, you better get to it. I'll see if I can get you out of there soon for some battle training." Ivyflare said before she padded away. Shadepaw sighed and padded into the elders den. Tigerpaw was already there.

"Took you long enough." Tigerpaw growled.

"I was speaking with my mentor." Shadepaw spat.

"Whatever." Tigerpaw scoffed.

"It's your fault we are here." Shadepaw mumbled.

"My fault? If you weren't such a stupid mouse-brain we could be out with our mentors!" she hissed.

"Stop calling me that!" Shadepaw snarled.

"Why? Is Shadepaw getting angry?" Tigerpaw taunted.

"I can't stand you! I hope you are one of the apprentices chosen for the Taking, you wouldn't stand a chance in the Black Forest! At least then I would never have to see you again!" Shadepaw spat. Shadepaw could tell that the sting from his words had hurt her. He regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. Shadepaw stood there, speechless as Tigerpaw raced out of the elders den.

"Shadepaw!" Tawnystrike gasped.

"I can't believe you just said that." Poppysage rasped.

"Young cats have no consideration for things like that." Tawnystrike sighed.

"Shadepaw, you better be careful what you wish for." Poppysage told him.

"Go and find Tigerpaw and apologise!" Tawnystrike hissed. Shadepaw nodded and padded out of the den. He glanced around the camp, no sign of Tigerpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the cliff to hear my words!" Harestar called.

"Shadepaw! Have you seen my sister? Tigerpaw was supposed to be in the elders den with you, but I can't find her." Lionpaw asked.

"I don't know." Shadepaw shrugged, sitting down next to his sister. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tigerpaw's black and white striped pelt on the other side of the clearing. He tried to catch her gaze but she refused to look at him.

"The Black Forest warriors will arrive shortly." Harestar sighed, leaping down from the small cliff. Shadepaw watched as a black tornado formed. When it vanished, two small she-cats were sitting there.

"Hello. I am Amberpaw, apprentice of the Black Forest." said one of them.

"And I am Darkpaw. We have come to take the four cats selected to participate in our games." the other purred.

"The warriors, chosen for our games are Ivyflare and Bouncetail." Amberpaw purred. _My mentor! _Shadepaw thought sadly.

"And the apprentices, are Tigerpaw," Darkpaw paused for a moment. Tawnystrike and Poppysage shot Shadepaw a sad look but he pretended not to notice.

"And Shadepaw." Amberpaw finished. Shadepaw's heart pounded as he stepped forward and took his place.

"Go now to your families, it just might be the last time you see them." Darkpaw laughed. Shadepaw walked over to his sister.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." he sighed.

"It's okay, Shadepaw. You weren't in the best mood. Just try your best, okay?" Brightpaw mewed, giving Shadepaw's head a lick. He stood with his sister for a few moments before they called them back.

"Take care, Brightpaw. I know you'll make a wonderful warrior." he told her.

"Goodbye, Shadepaw." Brightpaw called as he padded to the middle of the clearing. The last thing he saw before the black tornado carried him and the others away was the sad looks on the elders faces.

**So what do you think? What are Shadepaw's, Tigerpaw's, Bountail's and Ivyflare's chances of winning? Do you think the victor will come from DustClan? **


	5. RobinClan

"Whitebird, why don't you go hunting?" Starlingwing, the RobinClan deputy called from beside the warrior's den,

"Sure!" Whitebird purred.

"Take Jaystorm, Ravenpaw and Featherpaw with you." he said before padding away.

"Jaystorm!" Whitebird called, padding over to the handsome black tom.

"Hi, how are you feeling? I don't want you to wear yourself out." Jaystorm said nervously.

"I'm fine." Whitebird laughed.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother. Our kits are going to be great warriors."

"That's because they'll have a father as great as you." White licked his ear affectionately.

"Come on. Let's get our apprentices and take them hunting before Starlingwing turns us into crow food." Jaystorm laughed, beckoning Featherpaw over with his tail.

"You're right." I'll be right back, I just have to find Ravenpaw." Whitebird purred, bounding over to the apprentice den. She looked inside to find her apprentice, Ravenpaw, curled up in his nest. He had his head in his paws, he looked like he was upset about something.

"Ravenpaw, whats wrong?" Whitebird asked, touching her tail to his shoulder.

"You won't be my mentor." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Whitebird frowned.

"Well, when you move into the nursery you will have yours and Jaystorm's kits to look after. You won't have time to help me with my apprentice training." he said sadly.

"As soon as the kits are old enough, I'll be your mentor again." Whitebird said, trying to reassure him.

"But by then I'll be ready to become a warrior! I'm one of the oldest apprentices!" Ravenpaw insisted.

"Ravenpaw, you'll make a fine warrior." Whitebird purred.

"Who will be my mentor when you move into the nursery?" he asked.

"I don't know, who would you want as your mentor?" Whitebird asked him.

"I want you to still be my mentor." he sighed.

"What about Bramblewing? He doesn't have an apprentice, I'm sure he would love to help with your training." Whitebird suggested.

"Bramblewing is alright." Ravenpaw shrugged.

"Well, come on. Let's go hunting." Whitebird said, nudging him to his paws as he scrambled out of his nest.

"Just you and me?" he asked hopefully.

"Starlingwing ordered us to go hunting with Jaystorm and Featherpaw." Whitebird told him.

"Okay! Let's go!" He purred when Whitebird mentioned his sister's name. He bounded out of the apprentice den and raced over to his sister.

"I bet I'll catch more prey than you!" Featherpaw purred.

"No way!" Ravenpaw scoffed.

"Come on!" Featherpaw flicked her tail towards Whitebird and Jaystorm.

"Where are we hunting?" Ravenpaw asked excitedly.

"How about by the stream? There should be lots of prey there on a hot day like this." Featherpaw suggested.

"Good thinking, Featherpaw." Jaystorm purred as we reached the entrance of the camp.

"What about by the old Thunderpath? There is normally lots of birds there." Ravenpaw suggested.

"That's a good place too." Whitebird told him.

"How about, Featherpaw and me go down to the stream and you and Ravenpaw go to the old Thunderpath?" Jaystorm said.

"Sure." Whitebird shrugged.

"We'll see who brings back the most prey to the camp." Featherpaw purred, shoving her brother playfully.

"Let's go!" Ravenpaw said, dashing away.

"Ravenpaw!" Whitebird laughed, chasing after the young tom.

"Be careful! Ravenpaw, you have to be quiet or you'll scare away all the prey." Whitebird told him.

"Sorry." Ravenpaw mumbled.

"It's alright. Just be more careful." Whitebird told him.

"Okay." Ravenpaw said, his ears twitching.

"What is it?" Whitebird asked.

"I hear something." Ravenpaw frowned, tasting the air.

"What do you smell?" Whitebird asked him.

"I smell a rabbit." Ravenpaw's eyes widened and he dashed forward. Whitebird let him run ahead. She smelled a mouse nearby and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Whitebird could see the mouse nibbling on a small seed. Whitebird leaped forward, trapping the mouse in her paws. Before it could run away she finished it off with a clean-bite. Whitebird picked up her mouse in her jaws and padded through the ferns in the direction the Ravenpaw had run off.

"Look at it!" Ravenpaw purred. At his paws was a huge rabbit, almost as big as him.

"That's a huge rabbit!" Whitebird purred. Ravenpaw beamed proudly.

"Why don't you take that to the nursery? I'm sure Blackbird and Blueriver would appreciate a huge rabbit." Whitebird suggested.

"Okay! I hope Featherpaw sees it!" Ravenpaw purred. Whitebird watched as he struggled to carry it. Whitebird caught sight of a thrush that landed a few feet away, at the base of one of the trees. Slowly, Whitebird crept forward, careful not to kick any rocks or step on any branches. She leaped and landed on the thrush's wings. Whitebird nipped the back of the bird's neck and started back towards the camp with her bird and her mouth clamped securely in her jaws.

"Whitebird! That's a huge thrush!" Larkfeather purred when she got back to camp.

"Thank you. You can have it." Whitebird purred, placing the thrush at the elder's paws.

"Thank you. You'll make a wonderful mother, Whitebird. Have you thought about names?" Larkfeather asked with a mouthful of prey.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Larkfeather. I'm not moving into the nursery for two sunrises." Whitebird laughed.

"Who's the father?" Larkfeather asked curiously.

"Jaystorm." Whitebird purred proudly.

"I'm sure he will make just as well as a father as you are going to be a mother." Larkfeather purred before carrying the thrush back to the elders den. Whitebird carried her mouse and placed it in top of the fresh-kill pile. Whitebird glanced around the camp and spotted Ravenpaw walking out of the nursery. Blueriver's and Blackbird's kits were prancing around his paws.

"Will you play with us?" Sunkit pleaded.

"Please?" Frostkit begged.

"I can't. I have to go find Whitebird. I'll play with you later okay?" Ravenpaw told them before padding over to Whitebird.

"Do you want to go to the training hollow?" Whitebird asked.

"Sure!" Ravenpaw purred.

"Sorry, but there's no more leaving the camp." Starlingwing sighed. Whitebird hadn't even noticed he had padded over to them.

"Why can't we leave the camp?" Ravenpaw frowned.

"The Black Forest cats will be here soon." he shook his head sadly.

"Oh." Whitebird said quietly. Ravenpaw's eyes widened in freight. _That's what I was trying to forget, that four of my Clan mates would get taken away. _

"Let all cats old enough to leave the camp gather here for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar called.

"Go and sit with the other apprentices." Whitebird told him. He nodded and walked over to his sister. Whitebird padded over to Jaystorm and sat with him.

"The Black Forest cats will be here shortly." Jaystar said sadly. The camp was silent, you could hear a mouse scurry by. Jaystar leaped from the rock and sat next to Starlingwing. After a few moments, a black tornado swirled down from the sky. When the tornado cleared, a black and white tom stood on the rock.

"Hello, RobinClan cats. I am Ravenclaw. I have come to take the four who have been chosen to go to the Black Forest. Let's get started, shall we?" he smiled.

"Just get it over with." Jaystar sighed.

"The warriors chosen for the games are Jaystorm and Whitebird!" Ravenclaw purred amusingly.

"What?" Larkfeather growled.

"Whitebird can't be chosen! She's expecting kits!" Blueriver exclaimed.

"But she is still a warrior, is she not? I have been watching this Clan. She still does warrior duties, she has not yet moved into the nursery. She is a warrior, and she was chosen for the games." Ravenclaw smirked.

"That is not fair!" Jaystorm spat at the tom.

"The Black Forest warriors don't play fair." Ravenclaw snarled at him.

"She is expecting kits! She can't go to the Black Forest!" Starlingwing hissed.

"She was chosen, she will come to the Black Forest." Ravenclaw spat at the deputy. Starlingwing unsheathed his claws, and arched his back.

"Stop! I'll go to the Black Forest, I don't want my Clan mates to get hurt over pointless battles." Whitebird said quickly, stepping in between the two cats.

"Whitebird, we can't let you go to the Black Forest with your kits coming soon." Jaystar mewed.

"I'd rather go to the Black Forest than have my Clan mates get hurt." Whitebird insisted, taking her spot on the rock next to the Black Forest warrior. Jaystorm sighed and stood next to her.

"Now that is over, let's move on to the apprentices." Ravenclaw purred.

"You should never have been chosen." Jaystorm muttered in her ear but she didn't reply.

"The apprentices chosen are Ravenpaw and Crowpaw!" he purred. Whitebird watched her apprentice slowly come over and stand next to Jaystorm, Crowpaw not far behind him.

"These are the RobinClan cats who were chosen for the games. You may go and see your Clan mates since it will probably be the last time you ever do." Ravenclaw snickered. Whitebird pressed close to Jaystorm, their fur brushing.

"I'll protect you. You will be coming back, I don't care. I won't let you die in the Black Forest."

"Jaystorm, you would have to take the lives of all the other cats who will be there. I can't ask you to that." Whitebird sighed.

"You aren't asking. I meant what I said. Whitebird, you _will_ be coming back." Jaystorm told me.

"Come along. It's time we left for the Black Forest." Ravenclaw smirked. Whitebird took a deep breath and looked back at her Clan mates. the last thing she saw before the tornado took them away was the sad gazes on her Clan mates faces.

**Well? What do you think are Jaystom's, Whitebird's, Ravenpaw's and Crowpaw's chances of winning? Do you think the victor will be from RobinClan? Now that all sixteen cats have been chosen, the games will begin. Out of all sixteen cats, who do you think has the most chance of winning and returning home to their Clan? **


End file.
